Life After Death
by PrplButrfly745
Summary: She had caused them all pain. She had destroyed them all. He caused her pain and his goal was to destroy her. An Eye For an eye, and ear for an ear, and a moan for a moan..... DH....Rated M. Lemon in late chapters....Please read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters….blah blah blah

"_Mom!!!"_

Hermione shot up in her bed as she remembered what happened; the living nightmare that tore her apart each day.

Her parents had been separated for a while. Her father, one day on his way home from work decided to take a detour and stop by the house to see Hermione. Her parents had been working things out and it seemed as though soon, they'd be a whole family once again.

But alas, on his way to visit his daughter, Mr. Granger was hit by a speeding 18 wheeler being driven by a drunk who was speeding by on his way to see his daughter in a court allowed family visit. Ironic.

The truck driver got away with a sprained ankle and broken wrist, her father lost his life.

All because she had yelled at him the day before about how the marriage problems affected her. She had complained about him never coming to visit her, and when he did, look what happened. She had caused it all.

But there was more.

Two months later, Hermione saw an ad for a job. Witches years 5 and up were being called to teach young children basic spells and defenses as a teacher's assistant over the summer. Hermione had always loved children and couldn't see why she wouldn't get the job. She frantically called her mother to pick her up from her friend's Blaire's house because the auditions were in less than an hour and she hadn't known about them.

Her mother, rushing from home, sped out to get her daughter. She knew how hard Hermione had been looking for a job and knew this was the perfect one for her. But oops; she had forgotten something. The oven was left on. As she sped to go collect her daughter and take her to her audition, she had forgotten about the pot-roast she had cooked as a surprise for her daughter to try and cheer her up.

Hermione got the job, and returned home with her mother only to see a massive swarm of firefighters and ambulances in front of her home. They both rushed out. Apparently, the neighbor's children had been playing in the back yard and decided to take a nap in their tree house. The mother not thinking anything of it, allowed them to as she usually did. But on this day, these two children, Brian age 6 and Lisa age 4 were engulfed in flames and denounced dead on the spot.

Hermione's mother was arrested for criminal negligence and sentenced to 40 years in jail. After two weeks, she hung herself.

Now, Hermione was left alone. With all the family's bills to pay, and neither of them having left a written will, all their possessions, or those that survived were given to the state, leaving Hermione destitute and alone.

The police notified her family, who reluctantly took her in but after a while….decided that another child was too much to bear, them being the ones forced to pay for the family bills. She contacted Professor Dumbledore who in turn alerted the ministry. They decided to place her with a prominent magic family they knew could support another child.

"_Well Dumbledore. It seems we are in quite a pickle. I learned that from Channel muggle last night. She is to be placed in a magical family. She is a bright witch. She cannot be placed in another muggle family…"_

"_You are too right. The only decision is to what family do we place her? Do we ask the families if any were to take her in or assign her?"_

"_Her friend, the magical one, with the hair, why not him?"_

"_Ah. Yes. Mr. Ronald Weasley. As I recall there are about 6 Weasley children with another one on the way. I doubt they could afford another with their salary." _

"_Your right. I forgot. George Weasley's son. Well…I say let the family decide. I shall set up a day when all families can come and see the child. Let's say……a fortnight. They shall decide if they shall like to take her in."_

"_And if there are more than one?"_

"_Maybe, an auction. She could be sold…not as an object…but as a way to help her and her family to pay for their debt. What do muggles call it... indentured servitude? Once the debt is paid, her family will no longer have a burden to care for and would be ready to taker her in. It seems quite logical to me."_

"_Indeed it does seem logical. I shall take the idea to the girl…"_

It had been a week since Dumbledore had told her, and she had pondered over it. Did she really want to do this? Yes she was a good cleaner and listener and yes she could cook and clean a house but did she want to hand her life over and put it in the hands of some random family she didn't know. But on the other hand, it would lessen the burden for her family; it would be in the Magical World which would help her acceptance into magical society. Also, an association with a high ranking Magical Family could help her out after Hogwarts……

Finally….she decided to do it. Nothing……nothing in this world could make life worse at this moment. She had hit rock bottom and the only way to go was up.

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK. ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, MY EMAIL ID FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME AT ANY MOMENT**

**I AM OPEN TO ALL SUGGESTIONS**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FANFIC**

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

**HAVE A BLESSED DAY**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWERS……WHATS HAPPENING!**

**COME ON! SOME ENTHUSIASM PLEASE**

**IM STARTING TO THINK U GUYS DON'T LIKE THE STORY… (TEARDROP)**

**ANYWAYS... (SNIFFLE)….ON WITH IT:**

It had been a week since Hermione had agreed to the deal. Dumbledore had given her a temporary room in Hogwarts much against the wishes of the ministry in fear of leaving her to the streets.

It was late on Friday night when Dumbledore came knocking at her door. She let him in and they proceeded to the sofa in front of the fire.

"_Miss Granger, we have searched far and wide to find a family not only suitable financially to support you but that would be of benefit to you socially, professionally outside of Hogwarts and acceptance wise into the Magical society. We have done a number of tests and considered a number of factors…"_

"_I am prepared for anything sir." _She said, her head held up high, a teardrop forming in her eyes. There were only two months left before school started again. Only two months.

"_You are to live with the Malfoy Family."_

Suddenly the teardrop threatening to spill out fell with a sickening splash as it broke the silence of the room. Hermione sat in shock, unable to move, speak or even fully breathe. The Malfoy family. She had so many questions.

**Why were they willing to take her in? Didn't they hate the muggle-born? Was their an ulterior motive? What would Draco say? Whose idea was it to take her in? Wh.."**

Her thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore expressed his deepest apologies. It seems that although he voiced to the ministry the bad blood between them, it seemed them the most logical choice. He had no say in the matter…

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and said, _"I understand sir. I do. I promise to be on my best behavior and not allow the bad blood between me and Malfoy to affect my work, attitude, or composure."_

"_I am glad Miss Granger."_ With that, he left. Leaving Hermione to ponder and prepare for the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat silently on the train, willing her tears away as she drove towards the house of her most hated enemy to _serve_ him for the rest of the time as she owed anyone money.

This was going to be a long summer…

When she arrived, Hermione was almost dumbfounded by the magnificence of it all. She had seen mansions before but this house nearly put Hogwarts to shame. She was going to have to clean every window, mop and sweep every floor, dust every piece of furnisher… This was going to be hell…

She proceeded slowly towards the door, struggling with her bags. She had been instructed by the minister of magic that this family wished her to do all things by hand unless otherwise instructed…..WHAT THE HELL!?

Before she could even knock the door, it was opened by a tall thin man in a black suit, purple shirt and black tie. He appeared rather regal although by his tag she could see he was nothing but a mere butler.

"_Follow me." _He said simply, not bothering to offer to help her with her bags. How rude!

She followed slowly behind him, trudging along with the weight of her things, admiring all the wonders around her. She never knew anyone could live this good. No wonder people were starving on the streets and could find jobs to pay them enough money. These people had all the money!

Soon, after about 3 flights of stairs and a few snickers as the guy saw her lagging behind, they reached a huge door. The butler knocked three times, waited a second and knocked again. She wondered silently to herself if eh had to knock like that or chose to….

The door creaked open and an eerie glow shined through……

"_Enter," _Said a calm almost creepy voice. She knew that voice….

**YES I KNOW THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I HAVE A REASON FOR MAKING THEM THIS WAY! PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET WITH ME…**

**IT WILL ALL PAY OFF IN THE END…..I SWEAR…**

**ANYWAYS…..READ AND REVIEW**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED**

**THANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione gasped for air as it was forced out of her lungs with a subtle blow to the gut.

She wouldn't be working for his parents? Maybe she would and they just weren't there…

But then again, who would she rather work for?

Draco's father had been in Azkaban prison for quite some time now and was scheduled for life, and according to rumors Draco's mother was rather nice. But then again, Hermione had heard that she had found a new lover named Nelson who was more evil and narcissistic than Luscious or Draco could ever be… What if he was in charge of her? What would she…..

"_You insolent little mudblood I said get your fucking ass over here!"_ Yelled Draco as Hermione continued in her own fantasy world. The butler had left her and he had been talking to her for all of about 2 minutes when he realized she wasn't listening.

"_EXCUSE ME!" _she yelled back as he brought her out of her thoughts with his snotty remark. She may be working for him but she was not his lesser. _"Listen here you pompous prick! I may be working for you but I am not BELOW you. If you want me to treat you with any respect at all, I will be given respect. Do I make myself clear?!"_

"_You ARE below me you pathetic fucking maid. You are not worthy to lick the bottom of my shoes you disgusting, filthy," _

Before Draco could finish his statement Hermione dropped her bag and swung her arm out to slap him. Caught off guard at the sheer speed of her movement, it landed harshly across his left cheek, turning his head with a snap. Before Hermione had time to pull away Draco grabbed her by the arms and slammed her against the wall holding her down with his body with her hands held firmly above her head.

Hermione's heart was pounding…She shouldn't have done that…. Draco was going to kill her and her family wouldn't have any help with the bills….

Draco looked down to see Hermione with her eyes closed and mouthing, "I'm Sorry" silently as a teardrop rolled down her cheek and fell softly upon her bosom which was firmly pressed against him. It was then that he began to realize how the position looked…and he could feel his body reacting. Pulling away slightly he grabbed her head roughly with his hand and brought her up to face him…

Hermione could feel his hot breath on her lips as he began to speak. He was so close to her that their lips brushed against one another's before he pulled away even more but still remaining close enough that she couldn't escape. His grip on her hands was beginning to hurt.

"_I am only going to say this once so listen up. **You** belong to me and you **will** obey everything I say. I will speak to you as I please and treat you however it is that I please. I **will** be given the respect I deserve. You **will** do as I say no matter the circumstance and you will do it with a fucking smile do you fucking understand me?"_

"_Malfoy…you're hurting me…"_

"_Answer my fucking question." _He ordered as he tightened her grip once again and pressed harder against her. Not in that way people

"_No Malfoy…I understand that I am to serve you and I will obey but you are not going to treat me like dirt. I will treat you the respect you feel you deserve if you give me the respect I feel I deserve. I am already reduced to serving you…do not do this Malfoy…"_

"_What is this I hear? Are you trying to bargain with me mudblood?!" _he asked in shock as he released her from his iron grip and backed up towards the seat…. _"I do no bargain Granger."_

"_Malfoy, I am going to be here for a very long time. I do not want constant bickering and fighting. I wish to do my job with as little interference and complications as I can. Please"_

Draco let out a small growl before his face suddenly curled into a smirk.

"_If you will call me Master, I shall call you Granger." _Her mouth dropped open as she heard him. Was he insane?

"_There is no way in hell I am going to call you master. And I HAVE a name Malfoy."_

"_As do most. But you will call me Master or the deal is off."_

"_What deal?!?!?!?"_

"_You will obey me, call me Maser and give me respect…and I shall not complicate things. You will receive 3 meals a day, clothing, accommodations and you shall be called-"_

"_Hermione."_

"_What?"_

"_I wish to be called Hermione. Not Granger, not mudblood, muggle born, bookworm, nothing but Hermione."_

Draco stalled for a moment. He had never actually called her that. It was so formal. H only called his friends by their first names….and even that was rare. Deciding it was his best choice if he wanted her to go obey and behave…he sighed and agreed.

"_Your room is the one next door, you will find your clothing prepared for you and then you will proceed to the bathroom to bathe, dress and report to dinner. I will pick you up at 6 sharp."_

"_I already have clothing…"_

"_You will not wear that." _He said, eyeing her with disgust as he looked her over. Muggle fashions. She had on a pair of light blue jeans that fit her slightly big she hadn't been eating enough lately and a gray Abercrombie sweater Harry had bought her for her birthday two years ago.

Knowing she wasn't going to win, and not bothering to argue she turned to pick up her stuff when Draco suddenly halted her.

"_Hand it over."_

"_Hand what over? My luggage?"_

"_Your wand."_

"_What?! No way in hell! I need it."_

"_You are to do everything in this house by hand."_

"_But what about things for myself."_

"_No!"_

"_Can I at least keep it then if I don't use it?"_

"_If by the end o the month I see you have been behaving, I will return it to its rightful owner."_

"_Malfoy-"_

"_Master."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

Knowing she was losing again, she pulled her wand out and reluctantly handed it over, forcing him to pull it harshly from her as she wouldn't let go.

"_Good girl. Now go bathe. You stink."_

MALFOY was getting on her last nerves as she slammed the door violently behind her…

She turned around to see a dark figure down the corridor walking towards her.

Quickly fumbling for the handle to her door she found it and went to turn it when the figure called out, _"Hey you? Are you with the new servant?"_

"_I am sir." _She replied with a pang in her chest.

The figure smirked wickedly as he pulled out from beneath the shadows. _"I am Nelson."_


End file.
